


The Holly and the Ivy

by kjnoren



Category: DCU
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Feels, Filk, Love, No Smut, Sad and Happy, Song Parody, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19175794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjnoren/pseuds/kjnoren
Summary: A carol about Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn.





	The Holly and the Ivy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Holly and the Ivy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/489622) by Traditional. 



The Holly and the Ivy  
Are both from Arkham gone  
Of all the trees that are in the wood,  
The Holly bears the crown

The rising of the sun  
And the running of the deer  
And the green growth at the time of spring  
They bring a love so queer

The Ivy shelters orphans  
Deep in Robinson Park  
And now she cares for the Holly so  
And helps her with her larks

The rising of the sun…

The Holly bears a blossom  
as white as lily flow'r  
and the Ivy wears the green of life  
and the vines in her pow'r

The rising of the sun…

The Holly bears a berry  
as red as any blood  
and the Ivy call'd the roots of trees  
to catch him in his mud

The rising of the sun…

The Holly bears a prickle,  
As sharp as any thorn,  
And the Ivy has a poison kiss  
And brings the earth its corn

The rising of the sun…

The Holly bears a sorrow  
As bitter as a gall  
And the Ivy told her no more smiles  
Holly's tears she did call

The rising of the sun…

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the carol "The Holly and the Ivy" after having heard [Heather Dale's]() wonderful [rendition of the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5iQPiiEWBmU) (though the scansion she uses at times fits poorly with my set of lyrics; other takes on the song might be easier to follow along to).


End file.
